How I feel about you
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: Brittany shows Alvin how much she loves him.


**CGI Version, continue from 'What You Mean To Me' but this time showing what Brittany does to show Alvin she loves him. Enjoy!**

_Be there for him_

Brittany was walking down the hallway when she spotted her boyfriend, Alvin, carrying heavy books along with his bag which he looked like he was struggling with. So she decided to go over and help him.

"Hey Alvin" She told him smiling at him.

He turned to the source of the noise and smiled at her. "Hey Babe" He leaned down to kiss her which she returned his approach by kissing him back.

When they pulled back she smiled at him. "Alvin, why are you carrying so many things? Here, let me help you." She reached out to grab his books but he moved them away from her grip.

She looked at him confused. "Alvin, what are you doing? I want to help you. Give me your books." She told him softly but nagging a bit smiling at him.

He smiled shaking his head. "No, I don't think you want to." He told her smiling down at her.

"What? You think I can't handle it because I'm a girl?" She told him crossing her arms.

"No no. I just think I can manage it myself" He told her.

"Alvin, stop being so stubborn and let me help you. You're carrying heavy books along with your bag. Just let me help you." She didn't want to get into a fight about it.

He sighed. "Alright. But you're holding my bag. I don't want you holding my heavy books." Handing them to her.

She smiled. "Thank you." Sighing she told him. "The one time I want to help you and you turn me down. Why?" She asked him a bit confused why he was so stubborn to give her his books.

He sighed. "I just didn't want my girlfriend hurting herself because of her own boyfriend's stuff. I just wanted to hold them myself. I was just trying to look out for you, Britt".

She smiled at him still holding his bag. She kissed him on his cheek. "You know I would do the same thing with you too. No matter what." She told him smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

_Cuddle with him_

Alvin was on the couch by himself watching sport on TV. She looked closer and could see it was a football match. She wasn't really interested in this but she saw his face and it looked _bored_.

She sighed. '_Well at least he would have some company and might feel less bored.' _She thought as she made her way to the couch. He still didn't notice her but by the time she sat herself down he noticed her.

He smiled and she smiled back. "Hey Alvin" She greeted him.

"Hey Britt." He greeted back.

"Why are you sitting on your own?" She asked him with a confused smiled on her face.

He sighed. "Well, I didn't really have anything better to do so I thought I would watch some T.V." He explained to her.

"Oh. Well, can I watch with you?" She asked him smiling sweetly at him.

"Of course you can." He smiled back at her as he grabbed her waist pulling her up to him.

She smiled and put her head down on his chest cuddling up close to him.

He seemed to like that because he pulled her closer a little more.

She sighed. "I love you Alvin" She told him closing her eyes.

She felt him kiss her on her head. "I love you too, Britt" He whispered in her ear.

They cuddled like that on the couch for an hour before heading to bed.

_Try having deep conversations with him_

She was walking into their shared bedroom they had with their younger siblings. She found Alvin lying on his bed deep in thought.

She wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't know whether that was a good idea. But finally decided to go find out.

She walked closer to him. "Alvin?" She asked him breaking him out of his thoughts.

He looked her smiling. "Hey Britt"

"Hey Al" She greeted him smiling.

"So what's up?" He told her making room for her to lie down on.

Once she did she turned to him smiling. "How was your day?" She asked him but froze. _'Damn it. Why did I start off with a stupid question?'_

He laughed. "I's better now that I'm with you." He smirked at me.

She blushed but cleared her throat before he noticed her blushing. "So anyway, what's been going on with you?" I hope it didn't sound rood because I didn't mean it like that.

He sighed. "Well, Dave grounded me for doing_ nothing_! And when I told him I didn't do anything he accused me of lying! I mean, I actually was telling the truth but he didn't believe me."

She frowned at him. "Alvin, what did you do?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing Britt!" He looked serious.

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth in them.

She sighed. "Alvin, why do you think Dave picks on you like that? Because it's fun?" She asked him already knowing the answer to her question.

"Yes." He answered.

"No. He does it because he cares about you." I told him.

"Cares about me? If he did then he wouldn't be grounding me for nothing and would actually listen to me." He told me.

She looked up at the ceiling.

"Alvin, did you even talk to Dave about it? You know, about how you feel about him always taking the blame on you? Even though you sometimes are responsible for them?" She told him.

He sighed. "OK. I admit sometimes it is my fault. But this time it wasn't. And you know what? You're right Britt. I really should talk to him about it." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, you should. It would be like having one of those father and son moments." She told him smiling at him.

"Thanks for listening Britt. And always knowing what to say." He smiled back at me.

"Your welcome Alvin." Smiling at him I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed back with passion.

_Give him something to remember you by_

They've been together for a year now. Brittany still loves him. And he still loves her.

She thought about it and decided it was a good idea. She went down to the jewellery store to search for something.

When she found the perfect one she bought it with her own money.

When she got back home she searched for Alvin. She soon found him in the kitchen eating some cheese balls.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind smiling at him.

He looked down and smiled as he turned to her.

"Hey Babe. Where have you been today?" He asked her.

"I was just running an errand that's all. I wasn't gone for that long, was I?"

"No. But I've missed you" He smiled at her.

"Aww, Alvin." She laughed a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "I've missed you too."

But she remembered her gift she got him.

"Alvin, there's something I got for you. I hope you like it." She reached down in her pocket to get a black rectangular box. She gave it to him.

He took it and looked over it. He looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Open it." She told him smiling a bit.

He opened it and saw it was a icey blue circular jewel necklace. It was the colour as her eyes.

"Brittany. It's beautiful." He whispered to her still his eyes were locked on it.

He looked up at her. "I love it." Smiling happily at her.

She smiled ear-to-ear at him. "You do?"

"Of course I do. It's beautiful" He leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed him back passionately.

"It's just something I want you to have to remember me by" She told him shrugging as she smiled at him.

"Well, it will definately make me remember you then. I love you Britt" He told her.

She smiled at him again. "I love you too Al" She leaned in to kiss him and he returned her approach.

_Be yourself with him, not someone you're not_

"Alvin, for the last time just listen to me! I just want opinion on what looks good on me!" She told him angrily.

"But I don't care what you wear because everything's a winner on you!" He told her honestly. "I can't just pick out something for you to wear because what I'm already seeing makes you look hot anyway!"

I didn't even know what to say. I could only think of one thing. I opened my mouth "You're lying"

He stepped closer to her. "No I'm not."

She stepped closer to him. "Are too".

He stepped more closer to her. "Am not"

She stepped a bit more closer to him when the gap between them was filled. She could feel his warm breath on her.

"Are too." She whispered.

He held her by her waist pulling her more closer to him if possible. "Am not" He whispered back to her then pulled her in to have his lips crashing on hers.

She just melted into the kiss. While he kissed her back with passion forming in the kiss.

When they both pulled away they were both breathing heavily. Both their foreheads and noses were pressed together.

"I love you Brittany. And I love how you're always being yourself. And I would never want you to change yourself. Because that's who I fell in love with." He whispered to her.

"I love you too Alvin. And I won't ever change if you don't want me to." She whispered back to him as he smiled at her. She smiled back.

_If you are happy to be with him, let him know. Smile often and let him know that your smile is all because of him._

"Hey Britt, so would you like to join me on a walk along the sea side?" He asked smiling at her.

"Hey Alvin, of course I would." She said smiling at him excitedly.

"Great. Let's go then." He told her smiling widely.

She laughed a bit then smiled at him. He smiled back at her as he swung their hands a bit while walking.

He sighed and looked at her smiling. "I like it when you smile."

She felt her cheeks burn up. She cleared her throat. "Thanks Alvin." She told him smiling while blushing a bit.

Alvin saw this and smiled wildly. "Am I the one making you smile?" He asked her teasingly.

His comment didn't help because she was blushing harder than before. "Yes. It's all because of you Alvin" I told him smiling half joking.

He laughed. "I know" Smiling happily at her.

She smiled a bit looking at him through honest eyes. "I'm always happy to be with you Alvin."

He looked at her through loving eyes. "And I'm always happy to be with you Britt."

They smiled at each other laughing a bit. Then he leaned in for a kiss which she happily returned.

**Aw! She feels the same! So there you have it! This is how Alvin means to Brittany. Question is what do you think? Is she the perfect girlfriend or what?**


End file.
